Total Drama Revenge Of The World Tour
'' Written & Pictures by Oskar and Jarrod.'' This Year Total Drama Revange Of The Worl Tour goes on a tour where 14 participants in a palne trying to win a million dollars, but they will have to go through challenges they wont expect. Soon when they get on the plane they will divided into two teams, the Screaming Turtles and the Killer Pandas. Total Drama Revange Of The Island is Oskar232 and Jarrod777 version of TDWT. 14 cast members battle it out to be the winner of TDRWT. Please vote so we know how many people have been in this page Yes' Episode 1 Back on the Plane ''' Day-1' It was a sunny day and me and my friend Jarrod was sitting in the fron of the bus. When we lookd out of the windown we could see that we where near our destination to the airport. When we had reach our stop Chris McLean was standing outside and welcome the cast. Chris introduced us to the whole world. “Here’s our Season 1 of Total Drama, Revange of the world tour” Chris said. I was the first one to get off the bus and Jarrod was behind me. Then Chris introduced the rest of the cast Heidi, Emi, Rodney, Quinita, Elton, Jessie, Cameron, Kash, Dine, Laney, Kimberlly, Chastity and Tammy.thumb|left|218px|Heidi get out of the Bus When we all were of the bus the busdriver drived away as quick! he could. The first thing I heard was Jessie and Cameron fightning over their looks. Chris screamd to the cast. “STOP IT, Chris showed us around. thumb|222px|Rodney get out of the BusChris was explaining how the rules is the same as the previous season were one team wins and the other one lose. At the end of a challenge the losers would have to jump out of a plane. Before we went into the plane Chris put us into team I was but into the ''Evil Pandas ''with Chastity, Elton, Jessie, Emi, Rodney and Dine. My friend Jarrod was but into the ''Screaming Turtles with Cameron, Kash, Tammy, Quinita, thumb|left|Cameron and Jesie after they fightLaney and Heidi. We went into the Plane and Chris explained the first challenge. “Todays challenge is called Walk Like An Egyptian“ So its really easy you just have to get over or under the Pyramide first team to other side wins, and the loser team will vote somewhan out. Chris said go. So me Jessie and Rodney was walking under the pyramide while Chastity, Emi and, Dine went over the pyramide. When we went into the pyramide we saw Jarrod, Heidi and Tammy from Screaming Turtles. I askd my team wich way we should go. Jessie and Rodney both agree that we shoudl take way 3, so we did. While we went into the 3rd tunnel the other team desided to go two ways Jarrod and Tammy went 1st tunnel and Heidi choosed the 2 tunnel. When me and Jessie came out of the tunnel and ran to the finish line we saw that Chastity and Dine where already there and the other where on there way. Jarrod came out with his team and ran to the finish line. Now it was a tie, me, Chastity, Dine, Jessie and Rodney was at the finish line and for the other team it whas Cameron, Jarrod, Kash, Heidi and Quinita. Chris said that “If Tammy and Laney enter the finish line they win and if Emi and Elton enter befor they win“ We where all waiting but in the end Emi and Elton enterd the finish line some second befor so our team won we where so happy that we won.thumb|Tammy in the confession voting for Heidi Chris said “Congratulations team Evil Pandas, sorry Screaming Turtles you will vote somewhan out“ At the drop of shame, the Screaming Turtles sat down and had to vote somebody off. Chris called out the people who were safe, “Cameron, Kash, Heidi and Jarrod you’re safe” The bottom 2 were Tammy and Laney, eventually Chris called out Laney. So this was Jarrod´s first day and now it’s time to get some sleep because tomorrow, we have another challenge waiting for us. So goodnight. Episode 2 Cant help falling in Louvre ' 'Day-2 Its morning and Chastity is keeping me and Emi up so she can talk strategy. Of course Chastitys strategy is to trick the other team to vote out the strongest players. But I thought we should just go for trying our best and if we lose we shoudl vote out the one who weekest. But Chastity wanted it her way and wouldn’t stop bragging. thumb|Jarrod and Quinita fightsEventually we came down to a decision that we were going to stick together and we just needed one more person in this ‘alliance’ to help us succeed. Chris called us out for the next challenge. I stood next to Chastity and Jessie While I saw Jarrod whispering to Cameron and Kash…he’s up to something I thought. ANYWAYS Chris said that our stop was in Paris. All was quiet exept Laney and Heidi they thought they was going to shop. Chris said “Where not going to shop we are going to have a 2 part challenge“ So everyone grabbed a the handels on the plane while it landed. As we were heading down. Chris told everyone the challenge rules and then we started. Our first challenge is to find parts from famous statues. We eventually got all the pieces while the other thumb|left|Laney and Chastity poseteam only got 2 parts. They where all over the place Jarrod and Quinita fight over that there where going to lose. Kash Cameron talk strategy and Laney and Heidi was fixing their hair. Chris said that we only had 10minuts left befor the first challenge is over. So my team started to build up the statue me and Chastity took the head and Jessie and Dine took the bottom whie Emi Rodney and Elton told how it was suppose to look. After some minuts Chris said that my team won(Evil Pandas). ''I thought that Jarrod had a plane to lose becaus he was smiling while the rest in his team was bumbd. “For the next challenge you are going to choose a model for the paris runway. So all girls stand in a line while Jarrod choose for Laney. I didnt get to pose because Rodney choosed Chastity while Jarrod choosed Laney. Now it was time for the runway, me(Kimberlly), Elton, Jessie, Emi and Dine was sitting on the right side while Cameron, Kash, Heidi and Quinita. Jarrod and Rodney was fixing there models. “Lets start the runway“ Christhumb|Quinita in the confession voting for Jarrod said. ''The Screaming Turtles ''got 8 points while our team got 9, So we won again. We all was happy and Jarrod even when he was goign for elimination. I lookd suspicious on him. After the challenge it was close to mid-night, ''The Screaming Turtles went to the Drop of Shame. Chris explained the voting process that we need to stamp on the face of the player we wanted to vote off. It was time to vote, Quinita saw Jarrod´s face and stampd his face. While Jarrod choosed Quinita. After they all vote Chris called out the people who were safe, “Kash, Laney Cameron and Jarrod you’re safe” The bottom 2 were Heidi and Quinita, Chris called out Heidi. So this was Jarrod´s Trick I thought and It was. I dont know how but now shes gone FOREVER. Episode 3 ' I see London...' ' 'Day-3 It was borning so me, Chastity and Emi was talking strategy. I said that we would vote out the biggest threats like Elton or Dine because they are useles in challenges. Emi agreed. Chastity was still wondering but in the end she agreed. Both of the teams was sitting and eating when Chris came in and said todays stop is London Chris thumb|left|262px|Kash screams when he does shouted. We all where exited when chef turnd the plane and we all fell down in a buss. So we where all sitting nicely and quiet Me, Emi, Elton, Dine, Chastity, Jessie and Rodney was sitting on the right, while the others was sitting on the left. Chris was driving the buss and expained to the challenge+award the reward was a trip to a cheesefactoy. Anyway he said that it was a killer here in London and our challenge was to find this monster and catch it. We all got a map and it was different stations and on each it was a clue. Emi and Elton was going one way and then me and Jessie was going while Chastity, Dine and rodney went togheter. Me and Jessie was running to the first stop and when we went in we saw that the other team was working on it. ”OMG noway am I doing that” Jessie said. So i did it when they where done so we got the first clue. when we was done I saw that the killer got 2campers with him. we meet up with Chastity, Dine and Rodney they thumb|264px|Elton and Emi screams when they see the killer (Sorry forgot to take away Owen)said it was Emi and El. we all had found our clues it was only time to catch the killer. I saw that Jarrod, Kash and Cameron was running one way while the other team was going the other way. I said that ”You guys find the killer, I will be right back” I followd Kash, Jarrod and Cameron and it seems like they had somesort of Allience to vote out peoples from there team. I will wait for the merge and then tell the other peoples.When I was running to the buss I saw that heidi and Jessie was already there. The others where almost there they had just stopd to take rest I SHOUTET ”Hurry up we havent won yet” but it was to late the other team was quiker and won. ”Yes we won” they all said. Chris announced the winners and since Heidi and Jessie got on the buss first they get thumb|left|268px|Jessie is not happy that she has o spend a day in the cheesefscoty with Heidito go on a tour to taste all sorts of cheeseflavors and since we on a plane we will meet them on our next stop in next challenge. Now Team Evil Pandas ''I will se you guys at the drop of shame. We all waved bye to Jessie and Heidi. At the drop of shame, the ''Evil Pandas sat down and had to vote somebody off. Chris called out the people who were safe, “Chastity, Emi, Dine and Rodney you’re safe” The bottom 2 were me and Elton, eventually Chris called out my name, I was so relieved. So we all waved goodbye to Elton as he was leaving. This was my first elimination and it went pretty well.